


彼岸花开 07

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 3





	彼岸花开 07

07

监/ 狱

双A 

三人行， b有一👋

王一博浴袍大敞，两个人没有过多的话，肖战狠狠的瞪着王一博，王一博到无所谓的搂着肖战的腰，把自己的肉棒故意往肖战裤子上蹭。  
随着肉棒摩擦裤子发出的‘沙沙’声，隔着裤子，两个肉棒碰到了一起…  
肖战心里一惊，却面无改色的皱着眉头…  
“王大少那么不要脸的没穿内裤，是在跟我比大比硬吗…呵…”肖战歪嘴一笑， “比硬您赢了，毕竟我没变态到对一个男人能硬的起来。”  
“呵……呼……”王一博被气笑，仰起头呼了一大口气，慢慢的一边点头一边像盯猎物一样盯着肖战看，突然，把肖战裤子带内裤一起往下拔到屁股下面，露出没有反应的肉棒…  
感觉下面一凉，肖战本能反应抬手向王一博劈去，却被王一博纂住手腕，“我看肖检并不想出去。”  
肖战气的说不出一句完整话，只能不停的指着对方，“王一博，你好样的！”  
王一博握住肖战的肉棒， “我倒要看看肖检到底能不能在男人面前硬起来。”

…………

“嗯嗯…呼…嗯…”  
肉棒被王一博握在手里，拿过枪的手有细微的手茧，好久没有性生活的肖战，被这样一双带有刺激性的大手来回套弄着肉棒，不知不觉中有了感觉…  
“哟，小白莲肖检这是怎么了～硬了呢～”  
王一博玩弄着打趣着肖战，并把对方的龟头与自己的龟头对着，“啧啧，看看，摸了几下比我的还硬～”  
肖战咬牙切齿的也握住了王一博的肉棒， “你他妈的被来回来去套弄不硬啊！”

两个人都不服输的握着对方肉棒套弄着…  
王家，家大业大，有些人送礼，送的美女，少年，什么都有，有些更变态的送更小的男孩来，王一博没有那种特殊嗜好，就手把手交男孩打飞机交差，不碰人家一下，所以现在给肖战打飞机手法还算成熟。  
肖战呢，活这么大了，也有过女朋友，该做的也都做过了，分手以后，由于工作忙碌，不停的和对方律师斗智斗勇，只能靠自己来解决平时的需求，所以被肖战爱抚的王一博感觉也是相当不错的。

两个人的呼吸都变得急促，肖战更是红着脸，闭上了眼睛…  
王一博看着额头渗汗，脸色粉红，呼吸急促的肖战，吞了口口水，舔了下自己干燥的唇，加速了套弄肉棒的速度…  
“噫啊…呼…啊…啊…”对于突然的刺激，肖战无法承受，想伸手去握住王一博那只胡作非为的手，王一博却先用一只手勾住了肖战的脖子……  
“肖检，睁开眼睛看看我…”  
肖战无视王一博的声音，眼睛闭的更紧了，两个人的呼吸混作一谈，下面相互套弄着肉棒…  
感觉到肖战肉棒抖了一下，王一博套动了几下，用大拇指堵住了小孔…  
“哈啊……啊……你给我松开……嗯……”  
王一博舔了肖战脸上滴出的一颗汗珠，肖战身子一僵…  
“肖检只要睁开眼，看我一眼，我就让你射……”  
“呃嗯……”随着肖战的喘气声越来越重，睁开了一只眼睛瞪着王一博，另一只眼睛仍在紧闭…  
王一博看着性感的“肖大美女”，才知道为什么岛国拍片会拍一堆检察官题材的了…  
要是有这么个检察官真是……啧啧…  
王一博盯着肖战，把大拇指移开，使劲儿撸了两下……  
“啊啊啊——呼……呼…”  
精液射在了王一博的手上，肖战高潮射精的样子，印入了王一博的脑海中…

——————

话说王博还没射，下章继续～


End file.
